Sleepwalking
by potatoes-are-not-for-sex
Summary: AmazingPhil x DanIsNotOnFire Inspired by Phil's video on when the boys find out that Phil sleepwalks. He showed us some of the reasons they now lock the doors in the apartment, but what if there's more to the story? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Dan pulls the covers off his bed and walks over to join Phil, still holding the huge knife, to look over the footage they just filmed.

They squeeze in tight together so they can both gaze at the tiny screen, and Phil tries not to pay attention to the amazing way Dan's hair smells as it graces past his nose. Little does he know Dan is also trying vary hard to focus on the footage- he feels rather uncomfortable being so close to Phil and feeling his body heat, not uncomfortable in a bad way, but more in the way that he is beginning to get hard, and because he is wearing only his Onyx boxer shorts as pants there would be no way he could hide it.

He decided this was a really really bad idea, so ran back across the room and sprang into bed, answering Phil's questioning glance with the simple reply of 'It was cold out there!'. Phil had felt rather warm but he supposed it was fair enough and turned to leave again when Dan calling out his name made him pause.

"Yes Dan?"

Dan looked up a his best friends brilliant blue eyes, trying to find a way to say how he felt without making things awkward or do anything bad to their everlasting friendship.

"Did you.. are you going to explain why I am actually locking my door to your viewers?"

Phil smiles at him, his beautiful, blissful smile and Dan can't believe he ever worried

"I'll stick with it's just so I don't kill you, yeah? Come on Dan! That's why we filmed me coming in with the knife!"

Dan laughs along, because Phil is right, and there is really no story to tell. His friend's carefree joy takes away all his fears, but he doesn't get out of bed because his boner has unfortunately not gone anywhere and he doesn't want to make Phil feel awkward now that everything is back to normal.

He lies down and pretends to start browsing the Sherlock tag on his tumblr, and if Phil is upset at the abrupt ending to their conversation, he doesn't show it, whistling as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Phil snaps shut the screen with a sigh and sinks back into his pillow, reaching for the nearest plush toy to hold tight. He can't believe any of this happened- not that anything happened! It's just..

He and Phil have been friends for so long. And yes, there are moments when he wonders how it would be possible for him to find a girlfriend who would bring as much life, joy and love into his life as his witty, brilliant, ridiculous best friend does, but bromance is forever he thinks, snuggling further into the pillows, and god knows this is just a strange situation that arises when good friends live together and hang out a lot, get to know each other really well and don't have girlfriends.

He grins, of course Phil isn't going to say the real reason they are locking his door at night now. God knows the internet world already had enough speculation and rumours about them without them making it even worse than they already do with joint videos and living together.. The balcony was a logical step as soon as the first incident of sleepwalking happened, but it wasn't till a few days later that Dan's door was also part of the bedtime locking party, and for good reason too.. Oh if only they knew the real reason…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to JonieErickson for reviewing chapter one! *sends virtual brownies* **_

* * *

_The balcony was a logical step as soon as the first incident of sleepwalking happened, but it wasn't till a few days later that Dan's door was also part of the bedtime locking party, and for good reason too.. Oh if only they knew the real reason…_

*flashback*

It's 3am and its bloody hot. The window is open and he's lying in just his shorts under the sheets, but Dan is dying from the heat. He has opened his door too in hope of trying to make some sort of air flow between the window, but he is too tired to actually figure out how to do it properly so continues to lie and writhe uncomfortably in the sheets, wet with his sweat.

He can't tell if its been four minutes of forty when he suddenly sits up, jolted by a sudden noise. His mysterious dark eyes dark through the darkness, trying to find the source of disturbance, when he suddenly realises the door is creaking open. Grabbing the hardback edition of Goblet of Fire off his bedside table, Dan lifts it up above his head ready to defend himself against-

"Phil?" Dan's voice is a hoarse whisper breaking the darkness.

The figure continues to move towards him, but Dan can swiftly tell from the fine, slender outline it's Phil, and puts down the book and lies down again, "Go to sleep, Phil, it's too early in the morning for pranks.."  
But Phil doesn't appear to hear him and continues to sluggishly approach the bed, his footsteps loud and heavy in the still, humid air.

Dan's eyes can't quite tell where he is, then suddenly he is on the bed and straddling Dan.  
"Phil?" He repeats, but the only response he gets are Phil's hands seizing his wrists and pinning them above his head as his lips come crashing down on Dan's, devouring him in a heated kiss.

Dan freezes. His mind is warm and a curious bittersweetness was cloying his senses, was it the humid haze that filled the room? Or was it Phil, currently sucking on his lower lip—- his mind jolted as he became aware that this was actually happening, Phil was kissing him and, oh. He was kind of kissing back.

It wasn't intentional but he met Phil's persistent lips with his own, like an innate reaction to Phil's soft, supple mouth, but it was only as he was sliding his own lips apart to let Phil's tongue glide across his teeth that he grasps what was happening. He was kissing Phil- Phil was kissing him! This was no dream!

He sat up sharply, unintentionally throwing Phil off the bed, hitting the carpet with a loud thud. The soft moans of pain caught Dan's attention, and he quickly shuffled off the bed to join his friend, helping him to his knees again.

"Dan? What's going on? What am I doing in your ro- on your floor?" He looked around, clearly bewildered. "Was I sleepwalking again?"

Dan looked surprised, "I didn't know you sleepwalked!"

Phil grinned back, excitedly, "Neither did I! But earlier this evening I totally made it all the way down the hall, I was having this dream where the phone was calling and.." Dan was only half listening to his friend as he rambled off his tale. Sleepwalking, that's all it was. ".. and I must have looked like a complete zombie! Did you see how I got here?" Phil was gazing at him expectantly, and Dan found himself staring back at his clear blue eyes for a few moments before blinking and remembering to reply.

"Yes! Just like a zombie! I totally freaked man, you started climbing on my bed and I may have thrown you to the floor.. What can I say!" He slicked back his hair with one hand, winking, "I'd be the one who actually survives the zombie apocalypse." They laughed together and Phil got up, heading to the door.

"This is definitely going in a video. I sleepwalk! That's epic!" He was about to shut the door behind him when he saw Dan stand quickly to join him, exclaiming- "Well we'd better lock the balcony door too!" Phil shook his head, grinning, "You're so clever Dan!" The comment was followed by a sleepy yawn as the door to Phil's bedroom slammed shut behind his Sonic the Hedgehog pyjama pants covered butt.

Locking his own door too and returning to his warm bed, Dan flopped his head back onto the pillow, exhaling loudly before face palming with a plush Pikachu.

Phil was his friend. Just his friend. No silly, heatwave night of craziness had changed anything, he had just experienced a normal biological reaction to that kind of.. intimacy.

Sleepwalking, that's all it was. Nothing to do with him, or them, just a random accident, and that's all it could ever be.


	3. Chapter 3

_(I know it's been a while, the last two chapters are desperately in need of edi_

**Chapter 3**

_Phil was his friend. Just his friend. No silly, heatwave night of craziness had changed anything, he had just experienced a normal biological reaction to that kind of.. intimacy._

_Sleepwalking, that's all it was. Nothing to do with him, or them, just a random accident, and that's all it could ever be._

Noticing his eyes sliding almost-shut for what must have been the tenth time in the last few minutes, Dan lets out a low moan of frustration, tipping his head back to rest against the sofa. The lounge room is dark, ambient blue light from the tumblr dashboard open on his laptop tinges the room, a cool wash to rinse off a long, slow evening. Blinking slowly, trying to revitalize his eyes, he slumps his head forwards against his breastbone to read the time off his luminescent screen. The menacingly tiny black figures eventually blur into focus and reads as 2:41am. He glares at the condemning numbers, forcing the reality of his pointless persistence sharply into light.

Dragging his heavy arms up and off the leather seat, Dan curls his fingers clumsily around the edge of the screen and snaps his laptop shut, ready for the cushioning embrace of his bed. His heavy heart and the crawling sense of deflation spreading across his chest weigh him down just as much as his reluctant muscles, any prior half-imagined daydreams of watching Phil stumble, clumsy in his drowsy stupor, down the hallway and into the lounge where Dan awaited him, anticipating the need for Phil protection in his vulnerable state. Phil's adventures last night were unprecedented and the probability of their recurrence had been so enhanced by Dan's erratic imagination, the reality of his pathetic wish to be witness of Phil's defenselessness injected him with hefty blows of shame.

Suddenly pained by his frozen toes, Dan is swiftly upright and fumbling through the darkness across the room, the lack of light more immediately troublesome than when he was seated. Blindly groping the counter of the kitchen bench, he orientates his toes to what should be, if his memory serves him correctly, the entrance to the hallway, and is about to take a large step forward when the shuffle of footsteps peels down the hallway and settles somewhere behind Dan's eyes- instilling enough doubt to overshadow the obvious possibility that here, through veiled in the dark curtain before him, was what he had foreseen.

"Phil?"

What was originally intended to be a confident and diagnostic call into the dark, somehow diminished drastically between Dan's lungs and his front teeth, so instead slip between the enamel walls as little more than a whisper. Barely strong enough to reach the intended target, his call is utterly ineffective in waking Phil from his slumber (because the strange noise is, of course, a sleepwalking Phil, trudging down the hall). Dan stands, the imagined threat immobilizing him, indulging in the unrealistic fright of his mind.

The black before him dissipates as slowly as the incoming paces and a figure forms before him, it's less than a meter away when a familiar Pikachu tshirt reveals itself to Dan's adjusting eyes.

"Phil!"

Within the second it takes for Phil's features to confirm his suspicions, two strong hands abruptly enclose Dan's shoulders and, with strength only previously demonstrated when jam jar lids were particularly stubborn or a couch required lifting to retrieve misplaced belongings, Phil slammed Dan up against the hallway wall, _hard. _

Despite the pressure exerted, the brick wall remained agonizingly solid, the force spreading across Dan's shoulder blades instead. Knocked on the crest of his head with the motion, Dan struggles to make out Phil's face in the night, looking for a sign of his intentions or confusion. There was no way that Phil could still be sleepwalking. Right?

In a moment of genius stupidity, Dan flicks his neck forward sharply and brings it in contact with Phil's forehead with a hearty crack. Only then do Phil's hand relinquish their grasp on Dan and he stumbles back until his calves bump the opposite wall, apologetic, confused and disorientated. Dan fumbles along the wall until he reaches the light switch, cursing his earlier bravado when they first moved in and he insisted that a midpoint in the hall would be the perfect place to make the switch most accessible. There is a wash of yellow light and then Phil is by his side, his usually pretty face marred with concern for Dan.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you? I don't even remember how I got here, I went to bed and then I was dreaming of-" He cuts the sentence short, flushing red at the memory, to which Dan responds with a emphatically raised eyebrow.

"Dreaming of?" The slow drawl is a little cruel, but his head is still throbbing and mitigating of shortened tempers.

"It was just a silly dream, forget it, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to lock my door!" Phil's rambling and stumbling over his words but rather than relent, Dan's sleep-deprived mind persists.

"Phil. You just basically attacked me in your sleep," He waves away Phil's widened eyes and the onset of a distressed apology with his hand, continuing, "Just- what was it? Was I a vampire or something? How can we know this won't happen again?"

Phil's lip slips between his lips, his teeth gnawing over the potential reactions from Dan. He has never been one to judge Phil, nor has he ever given Phil a reason to think that there should be secrets between them. And yet he hesitates, the confession slyly concealed beneath his tongue, quivering at the possibility of rejection, of disgust.

"Promise you won't laugh- or bring it up again? It was just a silly dream, honestly, I don't even know why I would dream about that-"

Dan cuts off Phil again, but attempts a friendly smile.

"I won't laugh, unless you dreamt of Delia Smith and a nudist beach, because that's just dream-stealing from me!" A small giggle escapes and all at one, the tension that had previously cloaked them despite the bright light, finally begins to disperse. "Come on, just tell me so I can finally sleep!"

Phil's lip, now thoroughly masticated, trembles forward, the words spill like milk into the space between the two boys.

"I may have been dreaming of you and me and there was a wall and well, I guess you could say I was kissing you, a little more than kissing you," The words are running together, but he isn't able to stop their slippery escape, "And well I was kissing you but you were definitely kissing back but I don't even know why I would be dreaming of that, I haven't even really thought about that ever, you know, only in the sort of way you do when your brain is thinking what it would be like if you had bees for eyes and boobs for feet but I swear it's not a think I normally think about- or normally dream about, I just-"

"Phil!" There is a moment of silence, then, "Calm down grasshopper, it's all fine yeah? It was just a dream and god knows we all have random ones. Don't worry, I know it's not got anything to do with how you actually feel, okay? Let's just leave it there and get some sleep." Phil's juvenile nods pull the smile back across Dan's lips, how could he ever be irritated by his dorky yet adorable best friend?

With murmured goodnights, they each turn to their respective rooms, collapse in slightly different positions onto the soft beds, embracing their pillows in compensation for feelings neither wishes to have unraveled, even slightly, but both are acutely aware of.

Phil tosses and turns, his mind flitting across the possibilities- did Dan believe him? Was it going to happen again? He drifts off into a restless sleep, the memory of Dan's lips pressed against his playing behind his eyelids again and again, so strong and so real, despite their being a figment of his imagination.

And Dan, ever the insomniac, despite his proceeds to lie awake throughout the early morning hours, his hearts rattled and his mind anything but restful.

* * *

_One more part to go! Goodness it's been a while, but thank you to the lovely JonieErickson, sasuxxnaruxxluverxx, NeverlandNat, Mongoose Peasant, britneyissolame, EnderBlaze23, vogonsoup and Creature for reviewing and to anyone who has favourited or followed this, you're the reason there will be an ending! I hope you liked this part, even if the writing style has changed a little from when I first posted, please let me know what you thought and I'll see you soon :D_

_xxx panfs_

_p.s. I am updating all my fics on my tumblr and Ao3 account too so go check them out! URL is potatoesarenotforsex dot tumblr dot com! Will follow all your lovely phan tumblrs (or anything else! :D)_


End file.
